After Vegas
by bollybabe
Summary: story about leyton and jeyton with a little touch of browen and beyton
1. Chapter 1 my broken heart

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

It was happening all over a gain the wedding, the mistakes, Lindsey.

Peyton sat in the recording office, face white and mouth open in shock

How could he do this to her, how could he marry Lindsey again after she left him at the alter, broken hearted and bleeding.

She had just received an email from Luke telling her of his decision, his mistake

All it said was that he was sorry, but he and Lindsey we're happy. And that Peyton could never get in the way of that happiness again. Once again she felt her heart freeze, Lucas Scott had yet again plunged a knife into her unsuspecting heart.

That was how Brooke found her still staring at her computer with her face contorted in pain. Peyton would never be the same again; already she could feel it, the jealousy and bitterness overtaking her heart.

Brooke reached for her and Peyton fell into her arms sobbing.

Jake loaded his car, how Niki could have found then he didn't know. All he knew was that he ad to get his precious daughter far, far away. He didn't know where would be safe enough the only place he knew there we're people such as him, people who would risk their life's for his daughter was Tree Hill.

But in Tree Hill there was Peyton the girl and now woman whom he had loved and lost again and again. He could still remember the night she whispered those heart-breaking words

"I love you Lucas" It was hard to believe 4 words could change your life. But they had.

Part of him hoped they we're happy and successful, another part wished for Luke's misery for that is what he had suffered during he's years without Peyton.

It felt like such a big decision, getting in that car and driving to Tree Hill, but he did it any way. Packed Jenny into the back seat and left their life in this small town good bye.

Brooke was furious, with herself with Peyton but none of it compared to the hatred she felt towards Lucas Scott, she had trusted him with Payton's heart, with her own.

And now both lay in ruins. Brooke's heart did not break for Lucas at least not any more. There was a time when his worlds had twisted blade after blade into her heart but no longer.

Her heart now broke for Peyton, whose already broken heart now lay shattered.

Peyton hid. That's all she could really do. She hid and she sobbed, she cried her eyes dry for the man who had once loved her and broken her heart to many times to count.

Lucas looked down at a sleeping Lindsey. He knew he had made the right choice. He loved Lindsey and she loved him. But it could never compare to the pull he felt towards Peyton. 'Forget about her' he told himself ' you have what you always wanted' 'Lindsey', but was it what he had always wanted? For a long time his heart had pined for Payton. He had wasted he's tears and his dreams on her for years, and Lindsey had pushed them to the side made him forget. If only temporarily.

Yes, Luke, decided he was happy.

The streets where all the same, same names, same people. It was just a storefront here and there that was changed. The florist's was now a coffee shop and Keith's mechanic shop was gone. Jake wondered what else Keith could have been doing; he had always been a mechanic nothing else.

" Well, Jenny lets go see how Karen and the café is doing"

Jenny smiled back at him "Kay Daddy" Jake smiled the last time she had barely been a year old. And now she was deciding were they would go.

For a 6 year old Jenny was very perceptive, though she didn't say much she could see her father was worried. "Daddy do we know people here?" Jake smiled back at her "In fact we know quite a few people here sweetie, you even lived here for a little while had had some very big admirer's" Jenny smiled again "was mommy here once to, Daddy?" "Yes Jenny, but she's not here any more" "Good" said Jenny sounding as totally serious as a five year old can sound. Jenny could she remember the day at the park where mommy had taken her had stolen her away form her Daddy. She had just grabbed her and ran away, she didn't get very far because as soon as Daddy saw mommy running away. He had raced after her and grabbed me out of her tiny arms. Then it was Daddy's turn to run, he pushed me into the car and we left for a new town the next morning.

Jenny wondered why they had left there home this morning and came here. I bet she thought to herself it had something to do with Mommy"

Jake was wondering where the hell Karen's Café had gone. Where it should have been was a large department store called 'Clothes over Bro's"

"Jenny lets go in an see what kind a of clothes the have k honey?"

"I thought we were going to Karen's café?" said Jenny brightly, Jake smiled, she was so smart he laughed about how many things were going to go over his head when she got older "We're just going to stop here for a couple minutes k honey" "K, Daddy" giggled Jenny

It had been a really long day, and Brooke was very, very tired. Peyton still hadn't come out form beneath the covers and Mille had just told Brooke that her and Mouth where leavening. Which meant she had to find a new assistant, train a new assistant, bring Peyton back to life and most importantly, kill Lucas Scott.

She heard th door to her store open, God she thought to herself 5 minutes before closing and I get customers. She walked out to tell whoever was out there the store was about to close.

It was a tall well-built man clutching a small girls hand. When he heard her enter the room he turned to face her, shock registered on his face before a smile reached across his face and filled his eyes.

Brooke didn't recognize him, she just saw this fabulous guy holding his cute daughter or sisters hand anf grinning at her.

She cleared her throat "I'm sorry sir, but we're closing in a few minutes and I would love to close up for the night" " Do you mind"

Jack continued to smile, not even fazed that Brooke had failed to recognize him "Of course Brooke Me and Jenny where just wondering what you have done to the café?

Brooke's jaw dropped "Jake" she said hesitantly.

Jake smiled back. And Brooke ran forward to hug him and Jenny.

Peyton stormed down the stairs, where in heaven's name was Brooke? The store had closed 20 minutes ago and Brooke was still not home. "Silly girl probably rapped up in some pretty fabric or dress.

But when Peyton walked into the store she did not see Brooke. Maybe she's on the phone thought Peyton.

When Peyton walked into Brooke's office she saw a man sitting in one of the chairs facing Brookes desk in the other a small brunette girl.

Jake heard her enter the office, the similar sound of her high heels the huffing and puffing Peyton always let out when she was in a state. He didn't know what else to do, so he turned around and smiled.

And Peyton, for the second time that week, almost passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER

Peyton looked up at Jake, it was so good to have him back.

Even better because it seems he gave comfort even in her moments of greatest despair. With Jake by her side, she believed might be able to at least gather up the pieces of her broken heart.

Who knows?, thought Peyton, he's always been nicer to me then Luke and he never once looked at another girl.

Jake smiled down at Peyton; she had that lost in thought look on her face the one that made her look like and innocent little girl.

A look that make Jake want to push Peyton up against the wall and kiss her, till she forgot about Luke.

When Jake had first heard about Luke and his proposal, Lindsey, the wedding and the weeks he had spent pleading Lindsey to come back, Jake couldn't believe it. How had level headed Luke lost everything, for a girl who thought Luke didn't love him when there was beautiful Peyton pleading him to come back to her?

Luke drove into Tree Hill the familiar sights soothed him, he hated that Lindsey had to stay at the office for the next 5 days, but it did give him a chance to clean up the mess he had left Tree Hill in. particularly Peyton, Luke had no idea how he was going to deal with her. Maybe she would be so angry she just wouldn't talk to him. Who was he kidding?

If Peyton didn't lecture and scream at him about her feelings and his callousness, Brooke surely would. And truthfully he would rather take it form Peyton then from Brooke.

Peyton would be mean and he would be able to see through her argument, but Brooke trapped him into a corner in till even he thought he was and arrogant ass hole.

"I guess I'll get the screaming over with" Luke muttered to himself

Jake wanted her. Standing in Brooke Davis yard for the whole world to see he wanted her.

Staring down into her big brown eyes and lush mouth, all he could do was remember. Remember, what she did to him last time. The last he had her close enough to feel her bare skin on his, and feel her lips become knowledgeable of every aspect of his body. He remembered her curves, she way she felt beneath him.

Her beautiful submission.

He felt himself harden, if only they weren't just memories.

Peyton felt Jake shift against her; she could feel his pelvis tipping towards her searching for her warmth.

Is this what she needed to forget about Luke?, someone new, someone that would never hurt her? Peyton knew if she fell and hid in Jake's arms he would never release her and she would never get what she truly wanted.

Lucas.

How could she still want him after all he had done to her? She had to be crazy to still have feelings for him. Maybe she could just let Jake wash away the pain. She could be happy with him couldn't she?

Peyton pushed her self into Jake and clung to him. She needed him to take away the pain if only for a few hours.

"Peyton, Peyton stop don't do this" every inch of her body was pressed against him her hard pelvic bones pushing into his hardening cock. " Don't to this to us Peyton" he breath, a few seconds away from giving her everything she wanted.

Ohh, did she want. There had been no one since Lucas. Not one date or one nightstand. She had lived like a monk for two years because of him and Jake was going to change that.

"Jake, please… do it for me" " just make me forget" Peyton dragged her lips across his collar bone "make it hard and fast" "make me forget him Jake" she cupped him with her hips and squeezed, Jake let out a low moan. "Peyt, no…I won't do this to us" "I can't" Peyton rocked against him "you can, you know you can do it Jake" her hand snaked down his shirt to the top of his belt buckle "come on Jakie, you know you want to" her fingers danced across his zipper and slowly she began to press harder and harder up and down. Jake could think, he couldn't breath; all he wanted to do was plunge himself into her hot core, hard and fast continuing even after she had erupted around him. "Peyton…" he moaned, "come on baby please…" Peyton whispered as she slipped her fingers down his pants, to his hard throbbing length. Jakes hands pushed against her breasts and he tried to steer her toward a bed, the ground, a wall anywhere that her could screw her senseless

Luke pulled up into Brooke's driveway. He might as well get the horrible screaming and yelling before Lindsey got back, as he pulled up to the drive he saw 2 figures entwined at the top of the driveway. It took him a few minutes to realize who was standing in front of him; it was Peyton, Peyton wrapped around a tall dark haired man.

Luke hit his head as he bolted out of the car, who in heaven's name was she kissing and why, how could this happen he thought Peyton was in love with him. What was she doing kissing this entire stranger when she loved him?

"PEYTON!!" "What are you doing?!"

Nothing killed a sexual buzz better then an ex, especially Lucas. Peyton whipped her hand out off jakes pants so fast and hard Jake couldn't help but cry out.

Peyton was steaming, how dare Lucas, the man she was trying to forget, interrupt her while she was in the middle of trying to forgetting him!

Jake wasn't sure what to do, part of him what'd to punch Luke for interrupting them then punching him again for hurting Peyton and another part of him wanted to drag Peyton off and finish what they had just started.

The first notion won out.

Jake stepped forward and throw a nicely powered right hook at Lucas's jaw.

Luke's head whipped back. Fuck. That hurt like a bitch. Luke's arm snapped back to react, but Peyton stepped between them. "Jake, Luke" "stop it" she all but pleaded. Luke peered around Peyton "Jake…" Jake held his head high "dam right" Luke looked confused "but why…" Jake looked Luke straight back "you hurt on a the few people I love, for that u will pay dearly"

Luke looked surprised; he had seen this fiercely protective side of Jake only once before, for his daughter Jenny, Luke had no idea it was extended to Peyton…

Peyton sent Jake into Brookes house and turned to look at him. "What do you want Luke"

"I came here to explain myself" Peyton looked at him with fire in her eyes "you came back to say explain yourself…not to apologize to the wake of broken hearts you left behind?

"Peyton I love Lindsey no amount of guilt could ever change that" Peyton glared up to him "but at any small amount of sorrow or unease that could easily change"

Man, Lucas thought, she's in a nasty mood today. Maybe he would come back later…but he just had to find out what was happening between here and Jake.

"What we're you doing with Jake" Peyton turned to walk away "things that would make your toes curl"

Luke started after her "you can't just walk away"

"You taught me how"


End file.
